Without You
by Xiaolang's Ying Fa
Summary: Basic BakuraRyou. COMPLETE Bakura runs away after something inexplainable happens thinking Ryou hates him. Well what if he doesnt and all he wants is his yami back?
1. Please stop running from my heart

PLEASE READ THIS!! IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!!  
  
Sakura Li: Konnichiwa, minna-san. Umm... To start off I'm a fairly new author to FF.net, I wrote one story non-yaoi on Dejimon about Ruki/Ryo that I posted I think it was PG-13. That one I have given up on, but I wont give up on this one because its almost done actually, my friend Shini is helping to beta me so its just a matter of typing the bastard up. I can tell you that this story will end in a sequel that is almost done. Well here goes, this is my first attempt at a Yuugi-ou fic and after reading all of your guys' fics I simply couldn't help myself!!! I just love Seto/Jou Bakura/Ryou and Yami/Yuugi!!!! They are my favorites couples!! My current favorite author is SSJ Sky, so if she's reading this *Blush * then I hope she sticks around for the good parts!! And if by chance that she's not reading this and somebody knows her irl or oti tell her to check me out!! *Sweatdrop * I could really use the feedback specially from a great author like her. Oh and a small note, I was very inspired to write this by the song Torn by that Natalie girl, I don't know her last name, so instead of her voice its Ryou is singing it okay? Thank you for reading this insanely long Author's note....I'll leave now....*Sulks in corner * J/K! On with the goods!  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********************  
  
He wondered how long he had been sitting there. Seemed like forever. But then.every night he asked himself that same question. More often than not, he would just sit there and ponder upon how his life had come to such an immediate stop. He would sit for hours after hours just wondering until the pained and broken face of his once innocent hikari would pull him out of his stupor. It was always the same after that, he would gulp down another one of the highly addictive alcohol that he had grown to love over the past year and then he would leave, however he wasn't feeling up to walking out that very moment. It was as if something was keeping him in the small bar on that lonely Saturday night. Something he didn't want to miss out on. He was pulled out of his thought as the bartender asked him a question.  
  
"You gonna stick around for the karaoke tonight?" he asked nicely. Bakura growled quite loudly, insuring that he did not like to be talked to. "Hey, sorry, just thought you might want to talk." said the bartender. "It's actually quite good. There are some pretty good singers out there. However, there is one that comes in here every Saturday and always sings the same song. Many people try to sound as good as him but nobody can even get close. Its kind of odd because the guy that sings it is singing about another guy and all of the girls in this bar are still after him." That caught Bakura's attention. A guy singing about another guy? That was very uncommon.  
  
"What does he look like?" asked Bakura in a gruff voice, cause of not talking for quite a while no doubt. The bartender shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, I have to stay in here and work every Saturday so I have never seen him. He has a beautiful voice though," said the bartender. Bakura didn't know why but he suddenly felt anxious to see the talented boy. He huffed at his attitude. 'I can't believe I just thought that.' he thought trying to will way the butterflies he got in his stomach. 'I'm so pathetic.' he growled to himself. The bartender kept going on and on about the singer that was supposedly going to be at the karaoke tonight. 'I wonder if I should kill him.maybe then he would shut up.' Bakura thought slightly amused. Much less sooner than later, the karaoke started and many singers came up on the stage trying to prove to the world that they sucked. Seriously though, these singers so far really sucked.Bakura heard the bartender huff quite loudly and he looked over to see him with an irritated look on his face. Bakura cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bakura asked trying not to sound too rude.  
  
"These are the sucky singers. The good ones don't go up until he shows up." the bartender said. "Last Saturday he didn't even show.There were sucky singers up there all night." said the bartender gruffly. Bakura laughed at his discomfort. He really hadn't been paying attention to any of the singers so far. None had caught his attention enough for him to even look up, until one. A beautiful music filled the air as many women began to scream in excitement. 'Stupid noisy weaklings!' thought Bakura. Still, he couldn't help but become curious to the beautiful music heavily wafting through the air to his ears. He felt drawn to it as he slowly lifted himself from his seat at the bar. He looked around, trying to find the place of which the music originated. The bartender grinned and pointed to a long hallway that he knew would lead the glum ex-tomb robber to the karaoke stage.  
  
"I thought I saw a man brought to life,  
He was warm he came around like he was dignified,  
  
He showed me what it was to cry.  
  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored."  
  
Shock flowed throughout Bakura at hearing the voice he thought he'd never hear again. A heavy weight pulled at his heart painfully as he ran through the long hallway searching frantically for the owner of such a beautiful feminine but masculine voice. Before he went into hysterics he saw a bright light at the end of the hallway, the stage lights no doubt.  
  
"You don't seem to know or seem to care,  
What your heart is for,  
I don't know him anymore,  
There's nothin' where he used to lie,  
My conversation has run dry.  
That's what's goin' on,  
Nothin's fine-I'm torn."  
Bakura instantly stopped at hearing that next verse, his eyes wide and his heart beating rapidly. His heart ached painfully at hearing every emotion in the boy's voice. He heard the hurt and longing in his voice as his mouth went dry. He wanted to turn and run the other way but the need to see the young youth was too strong. With a heavy weight pulling harder on his swollen heart he willed his feet to move to the end of the hallway.  
  
"I'm all out of faith this is how I feel.  
  
I'm cold and I am shamed, lying naked on the floor,  
  
Illusion never changed into something real,  
  
I'm wide-awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn.  
  
You're a little late.  
  
I'm already torn.  
  
So I guess the fortune tellers right."  
  
Bakura ran faster as the sound grew closer and he finally made it out of the dark hallway and into the light. He gasped at what he saw. There he was, Ryou was standing at the top of the stage dancing and singing with every emotion he held within his lean body clad in a pair of tight hip hugging black leather pants and a tight red muscle t-shirt. Bakura stood in shock, was this Ryou's way of damning him? No.he was simply venting his pent up emotions. Bakura couldn't move. Every nerve in his body set aflame at seeing his hikari at long last.  
  
"Should've seen just what was there and not some holy light.  
  
But you crawled beneath my veins,  
  
And now-I don't care I have no luck.  
  
I don't miss it all that much.  
  
There's just so many things that I can't touch,  
  
I'm torn.  
  
I'm all out of faith,  
  
This is how I feel.  
  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor."  
  
Bakura fell to his knees wracked with unheard sobs, his hand fisted in his spiky silver, now tipped with black, hair as he cried out silently for Ryou to stop. Hunched over he lost all train of thought and only heard and saw Ryou. He shook violently as sparkly tears cascaded down his face and onto the floor; however, no sound came from his lips.  
  
"Iie.Onegai.Ryou-chan.Don't think that." Bakura whispered. Now, being as close as he was with his hikari he realized that his end of the link was wide open and he could see and hear everything that Ryou thought.  
  
"Illusions never changed into something real.  
  
I'm wide-awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn.  
  
You're a little late I'm already torn.  
  
Torn.  
  
There's nothing' where he used to lie,  
  
My inspiration has run dry.  
  
That's what's goin' on,  
  
Nothin's right I'm torn."  
  
The images that flashed through Ryou's mind and into Bakura's was too much for the broken yami as more tears ran down his flushed face. A strong hand fell onto his shoulder as he stiffened visibly.  
  
"Please.leave me alone.I don't deserve your pity." Bakura choked out huskily.  
  
"I am not here to pity you, Bakura. I'm here to help you." said a familiar voice he had grown to hate.  
  
"I don't deserve your help either." said Bakura desperately trying to avoid anymore pointless conversation with the ancient one.  
  
"Just here me out, Bakura I-"  
  
"What part of leave me alone don't you understand?! I've done something horrible.You should loath me.I don't deserve any ones pity or help, Pharaoh." Bakura spat out. The once great ruler sighed as his eyes softened. "I've done so many horrible things to him.I-"  
  
"Do you not realize what you are doing right now?! All of that is in the past and Ryou's forgiven you! Do you even realize how much pain he is in right now because you're gone?! We have to drag him here every Saturday and every time he sings this song. He is so afraid to leave his house.He's afraid that while he's gone you'll come back and then leave again without him knowing. All he wants is for you to come back." said Yami smiling sadly.  
  
"I'm all out of faith,  
  
This is how I feel,  
  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor,  
  
Illusion never changed into something real,  
  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn."  
  
"What do you mean?! After everything I've done to him how can he still want me?! It's impossible! I've beaten him to within an inch of his life and then I did.that.to him.How could he want me to go back?!" Bakura begged for an answer. "I-I stole his innocence! My light.I've tainted him with my black soul.I've hurt the one I love most and took what is most precious to him.I-"  
  
"No. You did not fully steal his innocence.it still remains.but you did traumatize him. Ryou cares a lot about you, Bakura. He feels empty without you." Yami said, interrupting Bakura. He was silent. Bakura wanted to believe that his light wanted him back but it seemed that thought was always just a little out of reach. Bakura looked up to the stage, a look of longing flash across his masculine features. He saw Ryou twisting and turning in what looked like a very painful position but Bakura knew better. The young light of his had always been very flexible. He had also muscled up a bit since the last time he saw the little one.  
  
"I'm all out of faith,  
  
This is how I feel.  
  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed bound and broken on the floor,  
  
You're a little late,  
  
I'm already torn.  
  
Torn."  
  
"Please Bakura.He needs you. You need him. You two belong together, it's a rule between Yami no Hikari." said Yami.  
  
"You mean you and Yuugi are." Bakura trailed off purposely not saying what he meant. Yami nodded.  
  
"Yami and Hikari are always supposed to be together! They are never supposed to be separated! You have to go back before it's too late!" shouted Yami.  
  
"Why are you saying all of this, Pharaoh? Are you trying to fool me by telling me this?!" Bakura hissed.  
  
"No, it's the truth! And you can call me Yami seeing as how I no longer have any rule over you!" said Yami. "You have to go back to your hikari! You've been separated for too long!" shouted Yami trying to make him understand. Bakura shook his head back and forth.  
  
"No! I wont go back! You don't understand! Tomb robbers don't belong with sweet innocent angels like Ryou! I don't deserve him! I can't no I wont let him be tainted by me again! He's too precious and innocent for someone like me!" Bakura yelled. A small gasp came from behind him. Bakura stiffened and fisted his hands at his sides, cursing himself for not keeping himself open to his surroundings for if he would have done just that he would have sensed Ryou in time to get away. With his dull brown eyes slightly widened he turned around only to be greeted by Ryou's angelic face only feet from him. The tiny tear trails that were slowly fading away were lit up again on Ryou's soft features as the sparkly tears flew down his face. With a pained expression and obvious tears in Bakura's eyes he turned and ran as fast as he could down the way he had come, not giving his distraught light the chance to speak. Yami was the only one not to stunned to speak.  
  
"Come back here Bakura! You can't keep running away!" Yami shouted, but Bakura was already too far away for him to hear. Running faster than he thought he could the tears that were once present in his eyes cascaded off of his face, the cold air piercing his wet eyes burning them badly and affectively blinding his vision. He squinted trying to rid himself of the sharp pain that wouldn't go away. He ran out into the night not bothering for his helmet as he hopped onto his motorcycle and sped off.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************  
  
Sakura: Well, I know that was pretty confusing but please keep reading and it will get good, I promise. I guess this story would fall under the category of romance and angst right? Yea I think so. It gets really sappy later, but a saddening sap so its all good...Please review!! Reviews make me type faster!! ^_^ Ja! 


	2. It hurts so bad to see you like this

Sakura Li: Hello again, minna-san!! Thank you so much for reviewing!!! I got 5 reviews for one chapter so far!!! Me lovies!! This chapter is semi short so I'll try to get the next one out as fast as I can, okay? Oh! And I should probably mention that my mom doesn't allow me on FF.Net and I'm doing this without her permission, so if I suddenly don't update for a long time....Don't hurt me! It's not my fault. Um, this fic went from R to PG- 13, it will go back up, but not for a while until the citrus comes in. and believe me there will be some limish and lemonish scenes!!! OMG! Please forgive me for this chapter I just remembered! It is sooooooo hard to write Jounouchi's accent but I love it too much to leave it out even thought I'm using the Japanese version... -.- So, please forgive me for the bad...umm...stuff...yea....  
  
//...// Talk between Ryou to Bakura. Same thing for Bakura to Ryou. And Yuugi to Yami vice versa.  
  
****************Last time on Yuugi-ou-Wait! I don't own Yuugi-ou...-.- **********************************************  
  
"Come back here Bakura! You can't keep running away!" Yami shouted, but Bakura was already too far away for him to hear. Running faster than he thought he could the tears that were once present in his eyes cascaded off of his face, the cold air piercing his wet eyes burning them badly and affectively blinding his vision. He squinted trying to rid himself of the sharp pain that wouldn't go away. He ran out into the night not bothering for his helmet as he hopped onto his motorcycle and sped off.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
~*~With the stunned Hikari only seconds ago.~*~  
  
Ryou watched his yami and Yuugi's yami in amazement as there conversation went on. What intrigued him the most was the fact that they just so happened to be talking about him. He couldn't hear everything they were saying, just bits and pieces, but enough to know that they were most defiantly talking about him. Ryou strained his ears to hear more of what was going on.  
  
"Yami and Hikari are always supposed to be together! They are never supposed to be separated! You have to go back before it's too late!" Yami yelled. 'Ah, so Yami's trying to help me.' thought Ryou smiling slightly. Ryou moved closer to Bakura and Yami not yet coming out of the shadows he was currently hiding behind but far enough to hear them clearly. He could see Bakura shaking his head back and forth rapidly and felt his emotions go haywire through their link.  
  
"No! I wont go back! You don't understand! Tomb robbers don't belong with sweet innocent angels like Ryou! I don't deserve him! I cant no I wont let him be tainted by me again! He's too precious and innocent for someone like me!" said Bakura tears trailing down his already wet cheeks. Ryou gasped lightly although loud enough to be heard by Bakura. He saw his yami stiffen as he turned around. Yami smirked, his plan completed. Ryou couldn't stop the tears that now flowed freely over his other ones that seemed so long ago as of now. His eyes met his yami's in an emotional yearning gaze. Ryou saw the want, the need in his yami's eyes as Bakura saw the forgiveness and unconditional love that seemed to pour just as freely as his tears from his hikari's eyes. Ryou's soul seemed to be slowly dying though and Bakura didn't know why. It seemed his heart wept. His eyes held so much sorrow and disappointment. His eyes had barely any light in them and they seemed just as dull and lifeless as Bakura's. Bakura's eyes held almost the same thing as Ryou's. Sorrow, guilt and the knowing look of betrayal he had bestowed upon his innocent little hikari was ever so present in his yami's eyes. Before Ryou could say anything, Bakura took off in a rush to get away from his hikari's potent stare.  
  
//Bakura.come back.// Ryou whispered silently through their soul link which was abruptly cut off right after he had said those words. Ryou's head was spinning. He didn't know whether or not to cry fall down or both. He was receiving a mix of emotions at seeing his yami again at long last. It had been one long year. So he decided on both as he fell to his knees crying as he brought his hands up to cover his face. Yami knelt down beside the fallen angel.  
  
"It's alright, Ryou. Cry. Just cry. Get it all out." said Yami knowing that this was the only real time that Ryou had cried about his yami. He'd seem him loose a few tears here and there but he never cried. They knew why though. They had heard it once before. Although they knew Ryou had heard it plenty of times.  
  
~*~Flashback in Yami's POV~*~  
  
We were waiting outside Ryou's door ready to surprise him with the party we planned for him. Yes, today was his birthday; he was going to be 15! My aibou had insisted we throw the party at Ryou's own house so he couldn't reject us by saying something like 'I have to take care of Bakura today, sorry minna.' Ryou had been doing that a lot lately, blowing us off because of his selfish yami. We had found out a couple of months ago that Bakura had returned so that was no surprise. Well, to me anyway. We decided he needed a brake from the self-centered yami and here we all are, Jounouchi, Seto, Mokuba, Mai, Anzu, Honda, Shizuka, Malik, Marik, Yuugi and myself. Everyone was smiling and already hyper for the party to start. But soon we began hearing some noises inside and everyone's smiles were wiped off their faces. I gave a suspicious glance at the door and everyone leaned closer to hear what was going on behind the closed door. Jounouchi's eyes widened as he was the first one to understand a full sentence.  
  
"It's Bakura.He's yellin' at someone er somethin'." said Jounouchi quietly.  
  
"Get up you weakling!" we heard Bakura yell, a crack of a whip could be heard as well as a cry of pain. Bakura huffed. "Crying? Again?! Didn't you get it the first time?! Crying is not permitted around me!" screamed Bakura, a slap breaking through the air. "Stop crying! Pitiful weakling!" Another slash of the whip was enough for me to break in the door only to find Ryou on his knees, his back twisted and bent inward with Bakura fisting his soft white hair in his right hand yanking his head back to meet his retracted left arm fist aimed for his already bruised face. Bakura paid no attention to me and tried to hit his hikari once more but I had known he was going to try that so as fast as I could I moved over to them and caught Bakura's fist before he could touch Ryou.  
  
"Let him go." I said in a deadly deep voice. It was a simple command really, you either do or you don't. Bakura growled ferociously trying to yank his arm from my grasp. He sighed angrily when he realized he couldn't. "This is between me and my hikari. It does not involve you. Get out." Bakura demanded.  
  
"You're wrong. You must have forgotten how we operate. We go through things as a team. Never alone. Are you really that alone that you have to take it out on your hikari? He doesn't deserve that." I said. Bakura looked ever more deadly now.  
  
"You don't understand. Just leave us alone we don't need you hanging around us. I can do whatever I want to him. He's mine. I can-"  
  
"Just because you were beaten when you were young doesn't mean the same has to happen to Ryou! You vowed to never beat anyone like your father beat you. Look at yourself! You've turned into your father, Bakura! You always used to say that you would never let anyone feel that kind of pain ever again. You knew that pain and you still know it. You promised never to let anyone feel that pain ever again! Your father was punished for what he had done, let it go." The hand that had been brutally fisted in Ryou's soft silver hair was now moving as to caress the silky white tress he had wrinkled. Bakura of course hadn't noticed, but I certainly had. Ryou, by now confused, let his emotions gather in his head and at the sudden rush of anxiety he got dizzy and began to fall forward, eyes closing. Yuugi who had seen this coming was at his side in milliseconds to catch him from hitting the ground. Once Ryou's head left Bakura's hand he was snapped into the reality of what he was doing. "The pain inflicted by the one they love most.is the worst pain." Bakura made a quick exit, barely hearing what I had said. But deep down I knew he heard me. Yuugi and the rest of us were left to clean up Ryou and try to let him have a happy birthday. After all that I really don't think Bakura knew it was Ryou's birthday.  
  
~*~End Flashback Normal POV~*~  
  
Yuugi smiled as Ryou cried. Whether he admitted it or not crying to get your emotions out was actually a good thing. Keeping them bottled up inside only makes more of an impact when you do finally release it. He made small noises in Ryou's ear to help calm him.  
  
"Why'd he leave? Why'd he leave me again.?" asked Ryou silently begging for an answer to that and many more of his questions. "Sometimes I just wish it was the way it was before.I just want to make him happy.and if him beating me made him happy then I am happy as well." said Ryou bringing his hand up to wipe his tears. Yuugi gasped.  
  
"No! You don't mean that! Ryou what he did to you was wrong! Even he knows that!" cried Yuugi trying to get his friend away from that thought.  
  
"I'm sure he does.but.if it makes him happy.Then I will be willing to comply to all of his wishes." said Ryou softly.  
  
~*~Yami's POV~*~  
  
Ah god.That boy is so in love with his yami that he would let him do anything he desired. Bakura could rip the boy apart from the inside out and Ryou wouldn't even care if he thought for a second that what he was going through made his yami happy.  
  
"No Ryou you can't be serious." the look in his eyes told me that he was indeed serious.  
  
"You don't understand, Yami! I can't feel him anymore! At first when he left I could still feel him inside my head.he was still with me in spirit.but then one day when I woke up he was gone! He doesn't even go to his soul room anymore! I check every chance I get and he's never there! Do you know how totally and utterly empty that makes me feel?! I can't take it anymore! I just want him to come back.yami onegai.onegai come back.onegai." After that Ryou broke down into harder sobs his whole body shaking and wrenching violently as he called out to his yami. I felt my heart ache but I realized it was Yuugi's heart that swelled for the small white tenshi. Yuugi got a distant look on his face as he avoided my concerned stare.  
  
"I.I know how you feel." said Yuugi. Oh I remember now.that one time I went to the store with Grandpa.It had been while Yuugi was still asleep. We were still getting used to me having a body away from his. He woke up and couldn't feel me. He was distressed for hours even after I got back. He wouldn't let me go. Ryou must be going through even worse! And if Bakura doesn't come back soon.Ryou might not last much longer.  
  
~*~End Yami POV~*~  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Sakura Li: Well that was certainly weird...Hope you guys like weirdness. Please review it will help me type faster and I'm almost done with the 8th grade so that should help too!! ^_^ 


	3. A new way of receiving attention

Sakura Li: OK! Here's the next chapter for my story aren't you all happy?! *Dripping with sarcasm * Anyway this gets kinda weird so soon I'm going to have to up the rating to R once again...Starting when Ryou has that...erm....dream....yea I'll call it that for the sake of this conversation....OH! And all you youngsters who do not wish to read that, don't worry, it is not in this chapter but if you would like to continue reading this even when the ratings is up-ed to R then I will put in some parental stuff like "You are now entering a lemon zone" or something like that, okay? Oh, and I meant when Ryou is talking to be in italics but it didn't work and I don't know who to do that, but if some of you people do than please tell me!! Thanks, ja ne!  
  
//...// This is how the yami and hikari talk in their soulrooms okay? I just think that when they are in there own head they don't really talk out loud so in a way they are using the mind link as a way of communication.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************Last time******************** **************************************************  
  
"I.I know how you feel." said Yuugi. Oh I remember now.that one time I went to the store with Grandpa.It had been while Yuugi was still asleep. We were still getting used to me having a body away from his. He woke up and couldn't feel me. He was distressed for hours even after I got back. He wouldn't let me go. Ryou must be going through even worse! And if Bakura doesn't come back soon.Ryou might not last much longer.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************************************  
  
Bakura entered his house with a sigh. He frowned and realized he was still panting and his heart wouldn't slow. He could feel a rush of emotions from his other half but he couldn't tell what they were. He figured anger. But the longer he kept an eye on Ryou's emotions the more Bakura's side of the link became open. It didn't stop until it was fully open and Bakura fell to the floor at every emotion Ryou felt. He could feel, hear and see everything Ryou felt. He wanted to close his link again, but he also wanted to know what Ryou was saying about him.  
  
"Sometimes I just wish it was the way it was before.I just want to make him happy.and if him beating me made him happy then I am happy as well." he heard Ryou cry. 'No! It never made me happy! Ryou.no.' thought Bakura solemnly.  
  
"No! You don't mean that! Ryou what he did to you was wrong! Even he knows that!" said Yuugi. Bakura felt the need to give the boy some privacy but he also felt the need to soothe the small hikari from his sorrow.  
  
"I'm sure he does.but.if it makes him happy.Then I will be willing to comply to all of his wishes." Ryou said softly. 'Ah Ra no.Ryou.Don't say that.You couldn't possibly rather have me beat you than me be gone.Onegai.Say it isn't true.Ryou-chan.Onegai.' thought Bakura. He heard Ryou sigh before an onslaught of emotional pressure filled his head from Ryou. Bakura wasn't ever half expecting what Ryou was about to say next.  
  
"No Ryou you can't be serious." said Yami. Bakura felt Ryou's anger grow as it finally snapped.  
  
"You don't understand, Yami! I can't feel him anymore! At first when he left I could still feel him inside my head.he was still with me in spirit.but then one day when I woke up he was gone! He doesn't ever go to his soul room anymore! I check every chance I get and he's never there! Do you know how totally and utterly empty that makes me feel?! I can't take it anymore! I just want him to come back.yami onegai.onegai come back.onegai." Ryou cried his voice lowering to only a soft whisper at the end. Bakura was in shock, as still and unmoving as a scarecrow. Then all at once he felt Ryou's energy fade out almost entirely. The bodies self defense mechanism. Ryou's body was tired so it shut itself off. Every single emotion still plagued Bakura's mind as he tried to will them away. However, he knew of only one way to calm his and Ryou's mind. He had to see him.  
  
~*~Bakura's POV~*~  
  
I.can't let him know that it's really me.I have to convince him that he's dreaming.But how? I should ask Yami.he would know.and now I guess it's a good thing we're both yamis. We can communicate with each other very easily this way. I just hope he isn't talking with his precious 'aibou' at the moment.Ra he makes me sick.I concentrate hard trying to find the Pharaoh's spirit waves. I smirk as I find them.  
  
(Pharaoh!) I call through the link I establish.  
  
(Bakura?) Oh great now he's going to play the 'Is it really you' thing.  
  
(Is it really you?) Typical.  
  
(Yes, but I need to ask you something very important.) I began, hoping my 'nice' charade was pulling it off.  
  
(What do you want?) Oh great now he's being cold again.  
  
(I want to know how to make Ryou think that he's dreaming about me when I am actually really there.) I said trying to make sense of myself.  
  
(Huh?) Oh great now he's playing dumb.  
  
(Duh, stupid Pharaoh! I'm going to go into Ryou's soulroom and talk to him but I don't want him to know I was really there.) I said.  
  
(Oh, I don't know.well.From what I know about dreams you can't dream something you don't already know. So you cant say anything to Ryou that he doesn't already know.otherwise if he wakes up knowing more information than he originally thought, he'll realize it wasn't a dream.) said Yami. I felt anger at his words. Great! Now how am I supposed to calm him?!  
  
(What?! How can I talk to him then?!)  
  
(Don't. Show him instead.) Yami said before quickly shutting off the link I had made. His words kept repeating in my mind.How was I supposed to show him? Show him that I'm sorry.how can I-An evil thought crossed my mind. Oh.so that's what Yami was talking about.I grinned evilly and started to prepare what exactly I was going to do and just exactly what I could say. That was the hard part.I couldn't say anything he didn't already know. This is going to be fun.  
  
~*~Yami's POV~*~  
  
I can't believe Bakura reached out to me! I would have thought he would just ignored the fact that he saw Ryou.Oh boy, Ryou I hope you're ready.Your dream is about to finally come true.I smirked evilly then out of the corner of my eye I saw Yuugi looking at me strangely. Well now.we couldn't have that now can we.I quickly slip my arm about his waist and pull him roughly toward me, crushing our bodies together. I hear him gasp in shock and used that as my cue and I leaned down, capturing his lips with my own, giving him a rough demanding yet deep and passionate kiss. He gave an innocent squeak in reply to my demanding mouth and I smirked against his lips. It had been an hour since Ryou saw Bakura at the karaoke/bar and he was now at our house sleeping peacefully in the guest room. Yuugi insisted that he stay here with us because if we left him at his house and he woke up all alone that would be another reason to go into a depression. I agreed nonetheless. Yuugi squirmed against me. Well, I guess he has every reason too because I've never kissed him like this before. But.Ra! He better stop moving so much! Does he not realize how incredibly hot he's making me feel?!  
  
~*~Yuugi's POV~*~  
  
Wow.I don't know what Yami's doing but I sure as hell don't like it! Wait.maybe I do.Gah! Ew, that was his tongue on my bottom lip! I start to squirm and push at him but he pins my arms to my sides and continues to lick my lip!  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
The moment Yami left Yuugi's lips he continued a trail of light kisses to his neck and collarbone. Yuugi gasped, breathing in as much air as he possibly could. By the time Yuugi found his voice, Yami had already made his mark and was traveling back up to Yuugi's lips.  
  
"S-stop." Yuugi cried out weakly. And just by that one word all hell broke loose in Yami's mind, screaming at him. Yami looked up at Yuugi's face, his eyes clenched shut with tears threatening to fall. Tears of confusion, frustration and something else that Yami couldn't place where present in Yuugi's eyes. Shakily Yami backed away from his beloved angel, scared out of his mind heart and soul. 'Oh.Ra no.Please tell me I didn't just do what I thought I did.O Ra no.' Yami cried over and over in his head. When Yuugi realized Yami had let him go he cautiously opened his amethyst eyes to look into crimson ones. Dazed confusion, shock and wonder passed through Yuugi's eyes but that's not all Yami saw as he stared into Yuugi's innocent eyes. A slight tinge of fear remained in them as he looked up at Yami, scared to death of what was going on. The minute Yami saw the look of complete fear in Yuugi's innocent orbs of violet light he fell backwards, disappearing back into the puzzle and locked himself inside his soul room. Yuugi felt the instinctive pull on the inside of his mind and knew that Yami was in side his soul room. A look of sadness swept across Yuugi's face when he realized he had disappointed his beloved yami. He quickly tried to fix his mistake.  
  
//Yami! I'm sorry I disappointed you.Please come back out!// Yuugi cried through the link. He was about to cry with the thought that Yami was ignoring him and try once again when he realized that the link was cut off on Yami's end. Yuugi felt a wave of despair course through his small being. A tear trailed down his angelic face as he noticed that Yami was disregarding him and wanted nothing to do with him. 'I.I cant let him do this! I have to make him forgive me!' cried Yuugi's mind trying to forget the fact that Yami wanted nothing to do with him. Yuugi laid down on the couch and prepared to go into his soul room. When he got there he decided not to go into the light door but rather the door of yami. He shivered just thinking about what lay behind that door. He walked up to the door and it surprisingly opened on its own with a loud creak.  
  
//Y-Yami.?// Yuugi's small quiet voice echoed across the long hallways of the old Pharaoh's tomb. Yuugi walked in and let the door shut behind him. He continued walking, not knowing where he was going but then he didn't care. He had to find Yami and apologize. A sharp snarl suddenly broke the silence. Yuugi's eyes widened as he thrashed his head back and forth not seeing much of anything in the complete darkness. His breath quickened and his heart sped up as the silence was becoming unbearable.  
  
//Who's there.?// he asked, his voice shaking with fear. The snarl came again only from a different direction. What was out there? What else was in there with his yami? These where things Yuugi didn't think he ever wanted to know. Then he spotted it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a giant black panther, looking as if to pounce any second. Yuugi's eyes widened even more so as his once pearly skin paled to a light gray. The panther growled, eyes narrowing as it barred its long sharp white teeth to the frightened boy. It's yellow eyes piercing in to Yuugi's sensing his fear and loving it. The panther circled around the scared boy several times before lunging at him with his mouth wide open; ready to tear the boy in two. Tears fell from Yuugi's eyes as he squeezed them shut bringing his hands and arms up to block his face as he braced himself, letting one last cry escape his pink lips.  
  
//Yami!// he screamed and just when he expected to be clawed and bitten to death he heard a loud yelp and opened his eyes to see Yami and the panther. Except, the panther was on the ground and Yami stood above it with a fierce, triumphant look on his face, his fist extended. Yuugi had figured that Yami had punched it to the ground. The panther stood with a painful expression on its face although Yuugi had a feeling it wasn't from the punch. Yami continued to stare down at the panther loathingly. The panther whimpered and silently crawled away in shame. Yami turned to Yuugi the look of hatred turning into a look of complete concern and love. Yami bent slightly down to face Yuugi at his short height. He place his hand on his loves shoulders and opened his mouth to speak when Yuugi cried out and barreled himself at Yami, causing them both to fall to the ground with Yuugi's arms around Yami's neck and his legs around Yami's waist, Yuugi's head buried in the crook of Yami's neck, sobbing against him. Yami breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
//Yuugi, are you all right?// asked Yami kindly. Yuugi choked on a sob as he threw himself even closer to Yami.  
  
//Yami! Yami! I'm so sorry for disappointing you! Please don't go! Don't leave me alone!// cried Yuugi. Yami sat him shock holding his chibi tenshi in his protective embrace as he felt his heart break at seeing Yuugi so distraught. Yami rubbed Yuugi's back trying to calm him some but every time he tried to break them apart just enough to see each others faces Yuugi would cry out and latch himself even harder onto Yami. Yami could still sense Yuugi's fear but somehow.it seemed different.  
  
//Little one.What are you so afraid of?// Yami asked trying not to seem too demanding. Yuugi shuttered at hearing Yami's deep sexy voice near his ear and whimpered silently.  
  
//Don't leave me.I'm sorry I got scared and disappointed you.I'll try harder next time please.just don't leave me alone.// Yuugi cried clutching Yami tighter. Realization dawned on Yami as he noticed just exactly what this was about.  
  
//Yuugi..no..of course I wont leave you..You could never disappoint me..It was my fault..I'm sorry I pushed you..I was so overwhelmed with my emotions that I couldn't stop myself..Shhh, it was my fault not yours..And don't you ever think that I'm going to leave you, Yuugi. I love you..and I'll never leave you alone..Never..// Yami finished. Yuugi lessened his hold on Yami and looked up to meet the beautiful crimson eyes of his lover. His eyes still a bit wet and his nose a tinge red from crying he leaned in and kissed Yami sincerely on the lips. Yami pulled away shortly after not wanting the night's adventures to start all over again. Yuugi sighed as Yami picked him up and brought him to the door of his own soul room. Yuugi opened the door slowly still holding onto Yami's hand.  
  
//Yami, I love you too. Will you stay with me tonight? Just so I don't get scared?// Yuugi replied after a along wait. Yami smiled down at his innocent light.  
  
//Of course I will.// Yami said smiling as they both laid down on Yuugi's bed leaving the door open. Yami pressed Yuugi against himself with his arms held protectively around his waist. 'Good luck Bakura.' was Yami's last thought before he surrendered to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Sakura Li: Well now, you didn't expect that now did you?! YuugiXYami action!! Me likies that part!! My girlfriend Shini likes that part too, well she said anyways... Please read and review but then if you're reading this then of course you have probably already read the story thus far...Ok I'll shut up now....The next chapter and this story will be on the R rating list, okay? Just warning you peeps. Ja! 


	4. Sweet dreams are made of these

Sakura Li: Hey, sorry this chapter is so late!! Okay, everyone!! This entire chapter is totally LIMEXLEMON stuff!! So if you don't like that stuff then scroll to the end and I'll give a brief non-detail explanation of basically what happened. Oh and somebody told me that a prologue would help to understand everything a bit easier but that wasn't needed for this story because I had it planned out from the beginning that you would figure everything out in a way of which Ryou walks you though it step by step. Please don't read this if you feel a strong dislike for lime. OH! If any body knows where to find some pictures of RyouXBakura JouXSeto or YuugiXYami tell me!!!!! Please I've been searching and searching! I'm not talking about sick pics or anything but that's good too if any body can find them....^O^ So if ya know any! Please don't hesitate to send me some or give me a link!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************Last time************ *******************************************************  
  
//Of course I will.// Yami said smiling as they both laid down on Yuugi's bed leaving the door open. Yami pressed Yuugi against himself with his arms held protectively around his waist. 'Good luck Bakura.' was Yami's last thought before he surrendered to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
~*~Ryou's POV~*~  
  
I sighed, Yuugi and Yami had brought me back to their house and were now putting me in the guest bedroom. However, I am too tired to protest. I sigh again as I fall into a deep sleep, already well aware of the dreams that plague me. Every night was always the same. I would walk to my yami's soulroom and check for him. Them, after not finding him, I return to my own soulroom. Depressed and completely ready for the dreams that were nothing but unforgotten flashbacks I lay down and fall into the horrid nightmares.  
  
~*~Dream/Flashback In Normal POV~*~  
  
Bakura hobbled out of the bar, more drunk than he had ever been in his entire life. He slurred as he walked into his hikari's house. He climbed the stairs that led to Ryou's room smiling lecherously. Hw knocked into the wall laughing like a little schoolgirl as he regained a bit of his stamina. He reached for the handle to Ryou's room his vision beginning to blur as he found it and turned it. He opened it and spotted his small frail looking light soundly asleep on his bed. Bakura hiccupped and smiled even more. He slinked over to the bed and grabbed Ryou's shoulder shaking him roughly. Ryou awoke with a start and looked up, spotting his yami staring at him with a lust filled gaze. Ryou jerked away, scared that Bakura would hit him again.  
  
"Dun back 'way angel.I jus' wan' you come here." Bakura slurred moving closer to the frightened Ryou. Bakura smirked; he found it incredibly sexy for his pray to fear him. Bakura moved closer to Ryou until he was up against the wall off his bed. Hw whimpered lightly, terrified of what the look in his yami's eyes meant. Bakura frowned. "Stop movin' angel.Get ova here." Bakura said, totally over come with lust and desire for his lights lean body, tender skin and beautiful lips. Ryou was scared, he didn't know what was going on. Why did Bakura want him to come over to him? Was he going to hit him? No, he would have already done that.That look in his eyes.Ah god, what was that look in his eyes? Ryou wasn't sure if he wanted to know.  
  
"What's going on yami-sama?" Ryou asked lightly, knowing he could be seriously hurt for speaking without permission. Bakura smiled again, this time a wide grin.  
  
"So innocent.my hikari.That's what you are.mine.you'll always be mine. Now get over here before I have to force you." Bakura demanded. Ryou noticed an evil glint in his yami's eyes. They were darker and filled with what Ryou could finally place as desire. Bakura looked his light over noticing no flaws except the bruises and cuts that he himself had dealt Ryou. Ryou didn't like what was going on. He didn't like the look in Bakura's eyes and he certainly didn't like the way his yami kept looking him over.  
  
".No." Ryou said hesitantly. Bakura growled possessively, then smirked.  
  
"You are in no position to be saying no to me. You are mine. My innocent light.My possession.My property.My slave." Bakura growled once more as he grabbed Ryou's arm and pinned him beneath his body. He sat upon Ryou's waist his legs pinning Ryou's legs and his arms pinning his arms. Ryou looked at Bakura in complete horror. Bakura bent his head down and roughly captured Ryou's lips with his own, forcing his mouth open. Bakura shoved his tongue through the slit he had created efficiently making it bigger and explored Ryou's warm mouth, moaning in satisfaction. Ryou's eyes widened as he felt the intrusion and at the taste that was still lingering in his yami's mouth. Ryou gasped and instantly went rigid when he realized what the unknown flavor was. 'Ah Ra.no.yami.you're drunk.no.' thought Ryou, tears seeping through his closed eyes. Bakura kissed down to Ryou's neck, groping and touching all of the skin he could access causing Ryou to cry out in excruciating pain, while muttering words Ryou thought he'd never hear coming from his yami's mouth.  
  
"Watashi no tenshi.watashi no koishii tenshi.hikari.koi." said Bakura suckling on Ryou's neck. More tears flew down Ryou's face as Bakura lifted off of him and reached down for his only source of clothing.  
  
"Iie! Yami, onegai!!" Ryou cried out. Almost instantly a slap came across his face, stinging him and causing a red blotch form in the place of Bakura's hand. Ryou struggled, he did, but he was no match for his yami's strength. Bakura was amazed at how easy it was to get the little hikari to submit; however, he was far from complaining. Bakura smirked evilly and removed the last of their clothing, tears of betrayal in Ryou's eyes. The rest of the night was nothing but screams of pain and moans of pleasure.  
  
~*~End Dream/Flashback Normal POV with Bakura~*~  
  
Bakura smiled a sad smile as he walked through the familiar hallway that led to his and Ryou's soulrooms. He stopped when he came across two doors. One of a white frame and the other of a black frame. He turned toward the light door and went to open it but was shocked to see it open of it's on accord. He walked in, suddenly scared and nervous of what he was going to do. He looked around the dimly lit room and smiled sincerely when he saw Ryou sleeping peacefully in his bed. The thin sheets he had been using had fallen down to his waist during his sleep and Bakura had to wonder if anyone was that perfect. His pale skin and snow white hair was lit up by the moonlight that softly flowed in thorough the window. Ryou's complexion had changed dramatically, though his face was still as angelic as ever his chest now adorned light perfectly sculpted muscles. His shoulders were broad and his collarbone showed through his skin. He was no longer the small frail weakly that held the Sennen Ring, although his pale skin and hair had not changed at all, Bakura was glad for that. He longed to see Ryou's eyes. Those beautiful deep chocolate eyes that he would often lose himself in.  
  
"Utsukushi.Tenshi koi." Bakura whispered. Ryou's eyebrows knitted up in a pained expression in his sleep. Bakura frowned, wondering if he was in pain.  
  
"Angh.!" Ryou cried in pain. Bakura raced over to Ryou's bed and grabbed on to his shoulders. He yelped as his hands were scorched when he felt Ryou's skin.  
  
"Oh, Ra! He's burning up!" cried Bakura as he set his hands back onto Ryou's shoulders not caring if he hurt himself. "Ryou! Ryou-chan are you alright?!" Bakura yelled trying to wake Ryou up. Ryou shook violently; sweat trickling down his face and onto the bed. Bakura knelt on the bed to get closer to Ryou.  
  
"Ung.Ah.Y-yamete.onegai." Ryou muttered shaking even more.  
  
"Ryou! Ryou, onegai wake up!" cried Bakura. Ryou shook again before his brilliant bright chocolate eyes opened to stare into Bakura's. Ryou squeaked and let out a muffled sob and wrenched away from Bakura's grasp fearing his dream to be coming back once again. Ryou brought the blankets up to his chin in fear as he backed away so far he hit the wall. Hurt flashed through Bakura's eyes as he went mute and sunk to his knees at the side of Ryou's bed. 'He's terrified of me...I mustn't move until or unless he asks me to. I don't want to frighten him any more than I all ready have.' thought Bakura lowering his head so it looked as if he was praying or submitting to Ryou. Ryou sniffled quietly wondering where his yami went off too. He saw a bit of his white/gray hair beside the bed and was curious as to why he wasn't forcing him. Suddenly all of his fear was gone and he moved the blankets down. He moved to the side of the bed and spotted his yami frozen in position. Ryou slowly got off the bed and knelt beside his yami.  
  
"Yami? Are...are you real?" asked Ryou cautiously. Without answering, Bakura turned to face his hikari with sad eyes. The grief-filled yami leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ryou's small waist, holding him close. Ryou let out a muffled sob, once again scared out of his mind until he heard and felt Bakura's tears. The small light gasped as the fresh hot tears traveled down his chest and stomach. This is what Bakura had longed for since...before he could even remember. He had always wanted to be held by his wonderful forever-forgiving hikari. He had wanted so many times in the past to just break down and cry, to show Ryou how he felt. Ryou was slow to respond although when he did the response was great. He wrapped his arms around his yami's muscular body and hugged him as close as possible. Ryou felt Bakura break even more under his touch. Ryou's eyebrows knitted together in worry.  
  
"Yami...Daijoubu ka?" Ryou asked, caressing his yami's hair. Bakura sighed and moved away form Ryou's sweet embrace. He stood up and began to descend toward the door of his hikari's room. Ryou panicked slightly, realizing his yami was going to leave him. Ryou swiftly moved to block the door, tears still present and ready in his eyes. "You...you cant leave...I...I know that this is a dream...its only my subconscious mind allowing me to see you as you were at the karaoke. Please...Don't leave...Not yet..." Ryou said, shaking slightly. Bakura remained emotionless as he moved closer to Ryou. He stopped when he was at least an inch away from his beloved light. They stared at each other for a couple of minutes before Ryou collapsing into Bakura's open arms broke the silence. Ryou cried and cried until he forgot why he was crying. His body felt safe and warm in Bakura's embrace and all he wanted to do was cry. Bakura held onto he fallen angel as tightly as he could, trying to will away his pain and suffering. After ten minutes he had still not stopped crying. Bakura was beginning to get worried. He rubbed Ryou's back soothingly as the small boy whimpered.  
  
"Are you alright, Ryou?" asked Bakura. Ryou sniffed and looked up, into the eyes of his yami. So cold those eyes...though they held an emotion Ryou had yet to place. Ryou starred into his eyes before water began to fill in his own once again.  
  
"Why...? Why can't you be real...? I miss you so much...yami..." Ryou said lightly trying his hardest not to cry again. Bakura shushed him and leaned forward, covering Ryou's lips with his own. Ryou let out a cry although muffled by Bakura's mouth. Ryou clung tightly to Bakura, his knees beginning to give out as he arched his body to keep in better contact with the darker one. Bakura gently eased his hikari's lips open and let his tongue explore the newly found area that tasted of mint and light chocolate. Ryou moaned desperately in need as his hands tangled themselves in his yami's spiky hair. Bakura pushed Ryou's back in closer to him as the need for skin-to-skin contact was becoming unbearable. Ryou cried out in complete bliss as his yami ground his hips into his own. Bakura's very evident arousal pushing even more against Ryou's as the two moaned in undeniable pleasure. Ryou fell limp in Bakura's arms as he moved to suckle on a very sensitive part of skin at the base of his neck.  
  
"Ryou..." Bakura moaned as his hands traveled up and down Ryou's unclothed slightly muscled back.  
  
"Y-yami..." Ryou said lightly followed by a gasp of pleasure. Bakura stopped his assault on Ryou's admirable body and looked up to see said boy trembling, but not necessarily in fear. Ryou breathed in deeply as he felt Bakura stop his pleasuring. Ryou opening his eyes halfway, drunk with need and love that he felt for the yami of the Sennen Ring. Bakura looked into Ryou's eyes, both not blinking until Bakura leaned in and stole a chaste kiss before returning to stare into Ryou's bright chocolate eyes. Ryou looked at his questioningly.  
  
"Bakura." Bakura choked out, almost an inaudible whisper. "Call me Bakura...Hikari Ryou." Bakura said, again grinding his hips into that of his hikari's. Ryou moaned loudly slightly in awe at what pleasure his yami could inflict upon him. Ryou dipped his head back as another wave of pleasure wracked through his lithe body. He grasped his yami by the shoulders and used them to hoist himself up as he wrapped his legs around his loves waist. Bakura growled deep in his throat, a look of bliss spreading across his face. Ryou yelped as he heard the powerful growl, saw the unreadable expression on his yami's face and mistook it to mean he was mad at him for his actions. He quickly tried to let his legs fall from his yami's waist when he realized that Bakura was preventing him from doing so. One of Bakura's hands was on Ryou's lower thigh and traveling up inside of his baggy boxer shorts, while the other was centered in the middle of his back holding Ryou tightly to him. Ryou's hands were flat on Bakura's chest and he held a scared look on his face. Without warning Bakura gripped Ryou's thigh harshly and crushed their lower bodies together loving the friction it provided. The feeling of being so close...the feeling of being with Bakura like this was something Ryou never even imagined would happen. Bakura let out another deep growl, one much like before. Ryou squeezed his eyes shut and let all of his thoughts sink in. 'Yami...he...He always said I was a weakling...A hikari not worthy of him...He said he could never love me...But here he is...feeling pleasure so intense not even he would dare say he's not feeling what I'm feeling right now. And...the feeling...The groans, the moans, the growls the harsh way he's handling me...is all caused by me. I am causing him this pleasure...me...and he isn't objecting...oh god...does he not realize how much I love, care and miss him? Oh god...' thought Ryou. Bakura growled and pushed Ryou against a nearby wall. He let the wall support Ryou as his hands explored his unclothed torso, tweaking his pert nipples.  
  
"B-Ba-ku-kur-ra~!" Ryou cried out moaning and arching his slender body off of the wall and closer to Bakura's intimate touch. Bakura moved in and licked his hikari's neck slightly. Ryou shuttered and let his hands roam onto Bakura's clothed chest. Ryou let his hand go lower until he brushed Bakura's arousal. Bakura groaned, deep and throatily, biting down harshly into the junction where Ryou's neck met his shoulder, causing him to bleed profoundly. Bakura lapped up the blood and soothed the newly made wound with his tongue gently. Ryou's head was spinning. What his yami had done was so violent...so degrading...but Ryou loved it. He found he was beginning to love sex-induced pain and raked his nails across Bakura's back, hearing the sound of his nails ripping small slits into the offending piece of material. Bakura, being slightly masochist, moaned deeply. Ryou smiled slightly and lifted his yami's shirt over his head. Bakura smirked as he eyed his light who was currently admiring his muscled torso, etching the memory into his mind never to be forgotten. Ryou smiled and leaned in to lightly nip at his yami's neck earning him a growl and a possessive grip to the hips in approval. He looked up at Bakura, the happiness just radiating off of him, until he was ripped out of his yami's protective embrace by a powerful bright white light.  
  
"Bakura!" Ryou shouted helplessly looking around for any sight of his love. He had to squint to be able to see his own hands.  
  
"Ryou!" he heard Bakura call back. That was the last of the warmth his yami's presence had provided. After that all there was was emptiness, a bitter cold lonely emptiness that ate at his heart relentlessly. He clutched his chest when the light began to swirl around him. He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed.  
  
"Ba~ku~ra~!" he screamed as his eyes flashed open only to see Yami and Yuugi looking down at him in worry. He looked around, confused. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was awake. Tears clouded in his eyes and he let them fall. He had known it was a dream so why did he feel so utterly empty all of the sudden. He sniffed and let the tears fall faster.  
  
"Ryou...are you all right?" asked Yuugi. Ryou turned his head to the side trying to hide his head and cried even more.  
  
"Was a dream...just a dream..." Ryou murmured. "Please...leave me alone...Yuugi...Yami...please..." Ryou said. Yuugi looked hurt but complied without question.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
Sakura Li: Wow....I can't believe I wrote that!!!! Well please review and tell me what you think, this is also my first ever attempt at a Yaoi fic. Now for all you sissies, no I'm just kidding. The hole story behind why Bakura left was because one day he got drunk in a bar, more drunk than he'd ever been in his entire life (and that's like more than 5000 years!). He came home and tried to rape Ryou, what I wrote wasn't a full lime scene cause I couldn't bare to see the poor angel get hurt in my head anymore so more will be revealed later in upcoming chapters. While Ryou is having that dream or a recurring flashback of that very same night, Bakura comes into his soulroon just like he and Yami talked. He sees his light in distress and helps him, Ryou wakes up and gets scared; he thinks that Bakura's going to hurt him again. He find out other wise rather quickly and things move on from there, kissing touching groping....the hole shabang until Yuugi wakes Ryou up from inside his soulroom literally tearing Bakura from him. Ryou thinks the whole occurrence was a dream and Bakura wonders why Ryou kissed back. Naive aren't they...-.- Ja! 


	5. Bad things always happen to good hikaris

Sakura Li: Hello, minna-sama. Thank you all for sticking around...Sorry the update was a little late...*sigh* My mom just downed my aol access. Don't expect an update for a really long time after this...I'll try, really I will. But please don't get mad at me...I'd update if I could...But when I come back, I expect a lot of reviews!! *smile * Now, if you guys could...what would really help is some ideas...I always get right to the end of a story and I never know how to end it...This goes for my other stories too...Like the one I am currently having problems with...'Back Together' I need ideas for that...Anyways...Sorry I wont be updating...I'm just getting over the shock of not being able to go on FF.net right now....You guys should have seen me about three hours ago...Jeez, you could have boiled an egg on my skin I was so mad...And I'm not kidding...Oh...It was horrible...

Sadame: Konnichiwa!! I'm Sadame-san, 'Kari's friend. I'm here to do 'Ye old disclaimer' So here ya go...

Disclaimer: Sakura Li does not own Yuugi-ou, and that is how it is spelled, and doesn't own much of anything so don't sue her other wise I'll shove an enraged Tokomon down your pants and set you on fire!! MWHUHAHAHAHA!! ^o^

****************Last Time******************

"Ryou...are you all right?" asked Yuugi. Ryou turned his head to the side trying to hide his head and cried even more. 

"Was a dream...just a dream..." Ryou murmured. "Please...leave me alone...Yuugi...Yami...please..." Ryou said. Yuugi looked hurt but complied without question.

*******************************************

Yami smirked, knowingly. He looked at Ryou's neck; the deep crimson red bite mark still healing on his alabaster skin, the smirk grew.

"Why did you wake him up?" asked Yami slightly angry. Yuugi looked at him with big violet eyes.

"Because he was making weird noises...I thought he was having a bad dream...."Yuugi said. Yami twitched at Yuugi's naivety. "Why shouldn't I have woken him up?" Yami sighed, 'I knew I should have told him about this...' thought Yami.

"Bakura was in his dream." Yami said. Yuugi gasped in shock.

"You mean Bakura was making Ryou make those noises?! He...was beating him again?!" Yuugi screamed in complete devastation. Yami's eyes widened as his light and love became frantic.

"No...Bakura...he was just there...he wasn't hurting him in any way. But, they were kind of busy..." Yami said, trying not to state the obvious. Yuugi cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean 'busy'? Ne, Yami-chan? Tell me." Yuugi said cutely. Yami sighed deeply regretting what he was about to explain to his innocent light.

"They were...together." Yami said, trying not to use specific words. Yuugi only looked more confused.

"Nandaiyo?" asked Yuugi sweetly. "What are you trying to get at?" Yami sighed again, 'Why me...?' thought Yami.

"They were...with each other...together...in... a...bed..." he said drawing out the meaning. Yuugi looked even more confused. The former Pharaoh of the Shadow Realm blushed profoundly.

"Huh?" Yuugi wondered out loud. Yami's face couldn't get any brighter.

"Uhg...They were...pleasuring each other..." Yami said. Yuugi gasped.

"Oh! That...oh...oops...I guess I shouldn't of woken him up...But if Bakura was really there...then...Why did Ryou say it was a dream?" Yuugi asked

"Because Bakura did not want Ryou to know he was there. He still thinks he's unworthy of him. He has delayed the inevitable, but it wont be long until Ryou..." Yami trailed off. Yuugi looked worriedly at he door Ryou was behind.

"I understand...If Bakura doesn't go back to Ryou...He'll die...That's the rule.... I don't think he knows that though..." Yuugi said with sorrow filled eyes.

"How did you know about that rule?" Yami asked cocking an eyebrow at his now blushing hikari. Yuugi sighed, annoyed.

"I'm not that naive...I've seen how Ryou has been acting. It's like he has nothing to live for..." said Yuugi.

"He doesn't." Yami replied, crimson eyes reflecting pity and regret.

~*~Ryou~*~

Why...Why did my mind make him...? Why couldn't he have been real...? Damn I'm pathetic...I could drown in all of the tears I've shed for him...because of him...I know what's wrong with me...Why I keep having these sudden dizzy spells of mine or fall asleep without any warning. My body is trying to fight this illness...But my mine welcomes death with open arms. I have nothing to live for anymore. Nobody would be sad...Maybe Yuugi and maybe my dad but he's hardly ever around to understand what it would be like to loose me...I have a strong feeling that Yuugi already knows what is happening to me. I don't want them to pity me. After that dream...All I want to do is die. The reality of all of it...It made me see that I would never get a chance to be with my yami the way I want to be. It would be so much better...To be out of this loveless life...I don't want a life without Bakura...my yami...This is too painful...No more pain...no more suffering...I'll be gone and I won't be able to feel any emotions...Surely the pain would not follow in the after life. Emotions...I would be left without them...love...pain...suffering...sorrow...hatred...will all be gone. I'll be gone from this life...oh...I can't wait...

~*~Normal POV~*~

With that last though Ryou fell into a deep sleep, a sincere smile upon his sorrow filled angelic face.

~*~With Bakura~*~

Bakura stormed out of his house in a mad rage. Anger clearly written on his dark features. 'What the hell happened?! Why did I get pushed out of Ryou's soulroom?! Stupid light...I thought I was going to be blinded!' Bakura thought growling menacingly.

(Pharaoh!) Bakura shouted though the newly established link.

(Huh? Bakura) Yami's voice echoed back uncertainly.

(What the hell happened?! The last thing I remember is holding Ryou, then a bright light and being shoved out of hikari's soulroom!) Bakura yelled accusingly. 

(Ah, I'm sorry about that...You see...Yuugi thought Ryou was in pain because of the noises he was producing in his sleep. Yuugi kinda...um...woke him up...) Yami said as he awaited the wrath of the mighty Tomb Robber. Bakura sneered and mentally slapped himself on the forehead.

(Damn it!) Bakura said before shutting out the link. 

~*~With Yami and Yuugi~*~

"What should we do?" Yuugi asked. Yami shook his head.

"We can't interfere. If we tell either Ryou or Bakura what's happening...He'll die on the spot. There's nothing we can do. Bakura's too stubborn to listen to my clues. We should stick with Ryou at all times. He's becoming very weak. No telling what could happen if he's caught alone." Yami said sadly.

"Yami, Yuugi! You have company!" Sugoroku yelled from the downstairs. Yuugi looked at Yami quizzically. 

"I called them here to help with Ryou. You stay up here, I'll go get them." Yami said. Yuugi nodded and Yami went downstairs. He soon returned with Jounouchi, Seto, Shizuka, Mokuba, Honda, Anzu, Mai, Malik and Marik. 

"We're he-ya ta help, juss tell us wat ta do!" Jounouchi said smiling.

"Calm down, pup, Yami will tell us in good time." Seto said smirking, crossing his arms in a trademark stance. Jou stuck out his tongue at him. 

"Better watch that tongue of yours before I give you a reason to bring it out." Seto said. Jou looked a little confused at the threat but dismissed it for the time being. 

"What's wrong, Yami? Does it have something to do with Yuugi?" Anzu asked. Yuugi walked up to them.

"Actually, it has something to do with Ryou and Bakura." Yuugi informed. Jou looked up.

"Figured dat...Me and Kaiba was at da karaoke when Ryou and Bakura was dere. We herd dem talkin' an' stuff." Jou said. Mokuba and Shizuka raised an eyebrow at their brothers. 

"Why were you two there?" they asked together, smirking secretly. Jou blushed but Seto stayed neutral. 

"We heard that Ryou was going to be singing there, so we decided to check it out." Seto said, eyes closed with arms crossed.

"Together?" Mokuba questioned. Jou blushed bright red and turned away from Seto. A tiny red hue could be seen on Seto's face for a split second before he answered,

"Back to what we are here for, please?" he said slightly annoyed. 

"So what's the problem?" Honda asked seemingly very worried for Ryou's safety.

"Yea, and what does Bakura have to do with this?" Malik asked. Marik eyes him and sighed.

"My guess is that he is the cause of this..." Marik said in a sad voice.

"Well...as you all know, about one year ago Bakura ran away and hasn't been around, right? As of recently, like yesterday night, Bakura was in the karaoke and had witnesses Ryou singing for him. I found him on the ground crying and calling out for Ryou to stop. Ryou probably would have listen had his side of the link been open...I'm guessing Bakura was hearing everything Ryou was thinking and seeing everything Ryou saw during that time. I ended up stalling him long enough for Ryou to finfish the song and find us. Bakura was saying some pretty seep stuff and Ryou just so happened to hear almost all of it. When Bakura realized Ryou was behind him he freaked out and ran away again." Yami said facing the ground thinking hard.

"Wow, this is some deep ass shit..." Marik said. Malik snorted and slapped his yami upside the head.

"What happened next?" Mai asked. She had been surprisingly quiet throughout the night. Yami faced her and sighed.

"After that, Ryou broke. Later Bakura called me via link and told me he was going to appear in Ryou's dreams. Yuugi thought Ryou was in pain from the noises he was making and woke him up. Ryou was devestated." Yami said.

"Wow, so I bet Bakura's pissed!" Honda said.

"He was." Yami said. Anzu looked worriedly over at the closed door.

"Poor Ryou...Is he still in the guest room?" Anzu asked.

"Yes. But one good thing comes from all of this. Bakura slipped up. He bit Ryou's neck in the dream." Yami said smiling.. Everybody gaped. Malik sneered.

"C'mon, you can't all be surprised? This is Bakura we're talking about!" he said, annoyed. Jou smiled.

"Dat means he still has da mark, right?! Dat means he'll know it wasn' ta dream!" Jounouchi said in an excited voice.

"Good Jounouchi puppy, you deserve a dog bone." Seto said smoothly, smirking at the pup. 

"Shuddap! Leave me alone Kaiba!" Jou yelled, glaring at Seto manically.

"That's exactly right! Once Ryou seesnthe mark he'll know. But everything comes with a catch...Nobody can tell him of the mark, alright?" asked Yami. The nodded.

"But...Even if he does realize that it wasn't a dream what good will it do?" asked Seto. Yami sighed.

"That's where I would have to track down Bakura in my mind and try to tell him..." Yami said. Seto nodded.

"We would also like to inform you that...When a yami is separated from his or her hikari for this amount of time...they are..." Yuugi trailed off. Marik and Malik's expresions darkened.

"Slowly dying..." Marik finished.

"If we don't get Bakura back to Ryou, he'll die..." Malik said.

"Nani?!" Mokuba, Shizuka, Jou, Seto, Anzu, Honda and Mai yelled in astonishment.

"Why can't we just tell Bakura that Ryou is dying?!" yelled Seto in frustration. 

"If we tell either what is going on...Ryou will die." Yuugi said, deadly serious. 

~*~One week later...Yami's POV~*~

It has been one week since Bakura showed up at the karaoke. Ryou's been so out of it. He's getting close to death I can feel it...I wonder if Bakura can feel it...We haven't heard from him since Ryou's dream. There was some unexpected calculations that have come to pass since then...The good news is that the bite mark on Ryou's neck still hasn't healed and the bad news is that Ryou's subconscious mind wouldn't allow himself to see the mark. Shortly after I explained the situation to everybody Ryou came out and notified us that his neck hurt. He said he could see anything wrong but when he touched a certain spot a shiver would run down his spine and he would feel as if Bakura was with him again...However as soon as the feeling was there it was gone again. We were all very confused. We could se the mark clear as day...But he, for some reason, could not. There seemed to be no hope. He's so weak...We've been watching him for a whole week...Good thing there's a lot of us...Yuugi and I switch off at night. Early morning Honda watches him, after that is Jounouchi and Kaiba, then Anzu, then Mai...Then Malik and Marik...then back to Yuugi and I. Right now it's midnight. Only three more hours until Yuugi takes over. I sigh as I see Ryou toss and turn in his sleep. Every night he has the same reacurring dream of when Bakura raped him. They wont go away until Bakura comes back. Poor Ryou. A knock at the front door kicked me out of my staring at the poor tenshi. I open the door and stare into the eyes of Bakura looking almost as develshed at Ryou. I gasp in shock. I had definately not expected him to be here.

"Bakura? What are you doing here?" I ask in a whispered voice. Bakura looked as if he were in pain. He breathed deeply.

"What's wrong with him?" he asks equally hushed. I sigh, so Bakura could feel his energy drop.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you." I say lightly. "It's a rule." Bakura looked even more sad.

"Can...Can I see him...please?" he asks. "I...I couldn't stop myself...I...need to see him...please?" he asks again. I nod and walk back into Ryou's room motioning for Bakura to follow. When he walked into his room Ryou seemed to calm almost immediately. A small tear fell form Bakura's eye as he stared at the small hikari sleeping peacefully as apposed to how he looked earlier. "Could you leave me alone for a minute?" asks Bakura. I nod and quietly leave the room.

~*~Normal POV~*~

Bakura watched his small hikari breathe...Watching his chest rise and fall with every breath taken. A smiled spread across his face despite himself. He walked over to the bed and knelt beside it. He rested his head on his ahnd and continued to watch his hikari. 

'I know what's wrong with him...I've known for some time now...He's trying to hide it...He's trying to be strong...Oh Ryou...You were always strong...I'm so sorry...' Bakura thought. He got up and went to leave when Ryou started to toss and turn again. 'Oh god...This is all because of me...' he thought. With that Bakura turned and walked quickly out the door, avoiding Yami. Yami sighed and walked back into Ryou's room to try and calm him with his magic.

~*~Two hours later...~*~ 

Yuugi sighed as he let himself in Ryou's house, navigating his way in the dark toward said boy's room. He opened Ryou's door and saw Yami sleeping on a chair beside Ryou's bed. Yuugi smiled and crept up behind his dark. He wrapped his arms around his yami's shoulders and hugged him. Yami immediately awoke at feeling Yuugi so close.

"Your shift is over, Yami..." Yuugi said quietly, breathing on the back of his neck. Yami shuddered.

"I know. But I think I'll stay here a bit with you, okay?" asked Yami not really looking for an answer. Yuugi nodded and licked Yami's ear. Yami blushed as he turned his head to face his hikari. 

"'Kay..." Yuugi said as he leaned in and covered his lips over that of his yami's. Yami smirked against the timid kiss he was receiving and pulled his hikari into his lap. Yuugi smirked as he put his legs on either side of Yami's hips and squeezed his thighs together causing Yami to erupt into a haze of moans. Yuugi dove into the newly exposed area of Yami's neck when Yami leaned back, sucking, biting and licking. Yami moaned at the new feeling his aibou was bestowing upon him. When had his innocent hikari become so...un-innocent? When, how and why didn't seem to matter to Yami anymore as he pulled Yuugi closer enjoying the feel of his light's small slick tongue on his neck. Right when Yuugi was about to take off Yami's shirt he remembered where he was, and just exactly who else was in the room. He pulled back and Yami moaned in protest.

"Yuugi...Doushite...anata...yameru...?" Yami panted in exasperation. Yuugi smirked and kissed Yami once more.

Not the right place." Yuugi said motioning behind him. Yami sighed softly. 

****************************************

Sakura: Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I'm trying to hurry and put this up so...This is it for now, luv you all and hope to see you soon!! (That goes for everything on mediaminer as well...) Please remember to review, thanks a bunch. ^_~


	6. In The End It Matters

Xiaolang's Ying Fa: *dunks out from behind corner* Are you mad at me? …cuz I haven't updated in…*count the days* …*quickly looses track* um…Well, this is the end here so no more updating for me! Well…the sequel but, you know, at least this fic is done…Sigh…Thank you all for being patient…I really hope you guys are still reading this fic…Ryou/Bakura really isn't my specialty anymore…Well, enjoy!

********************Last Time********************

"'Kay..." Yuugi said as he leaned in and covered his lips over that of his yami's. Yami smirked against the timid kiss he was receiving and pulled his hikari into his lap. Yuugi smirked as he put his legs on either side of Yami's hips and squeezed his thighs together causing Yami to erupt into a haze of moans. Yuugi dove into the newly exposed area of Yami's neck when Yami leaned back, sucking, biting and licking. Yami moaned at the new feeling his aibou was bestowing upon him. When had his innocent hikari become so...un-innocent? When, how and why didn't seem to matter to Yami anymore as he pulled Yuugi closer enjoying the feel of his light's small slick tongue on his neck. Right when Yuugi was about to take off Yami's shirt he remembered where he was, and just exactly who else was in the room. He pulled back and Yami moaned in protest.

"Yuugi...Doushite...anata...yameru...?" Yami panted in exasperation. Yuugi smirked and kissed Yami once more.

"Not the right place." Yuugi said motioning behind him. Yami sighed softly. 

**************************************************

They were still in Ryou's room and they knew they couldn't leave. 

"Right..." Yami sighed. Then he yawned. Yuugi giggled and kissed Yami's node affectionately.

"You should get some sleep. You're tired, I can feel it." Yuugi said.

"Then let me sleep...Right here...I'm too tired to leave..." Yami murmured falling asleep at the end of his sentence. Yuugi smiled and sighed. He turned around his Yami's lap and began to get off when said yami's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him against his chest possessively. Yuugi blanched slightly and blushed as he tried to make use of the situation and turn around so at least he was comfortable.

"You're lucky." Said a voice. Yuugi turned slightly from where he was and saw Ryou laying in bed with his eyes open. Yuugi blushed in shame. 

"I'm sorry..." Yuugi began.

"Don't apologize. Not for anything. It's not your fault I'm dying. It's not anybodies except my own. I'm the one that pushed my yami away...now I'm paying the price." Ryou said softly, tears shimmering down his pale cheeks making him look almost cherubic. 

"No! It's not your fault! It's nobody's fault! No one could have known that he would have done that to you. Ryou, he didn't even know what he was doing until it was too late. He cant see that you want him back...He doesn't know...And he doesn't want to listen." Yuugi informed sadly, tears traveling down his face at seeing his friend in a most depressing state.

"He was here. A couple hours ago...I felt him and I woke up...But he didn't know I was awake. I almost opened my eyes...more than once...I even tried to keep him here by pretending I was having a nightmare...But he just walked away...I'm scared...I don't want to die...Not really...It hurts so much I'm willing to die...but...I'm afraid...O Kami-sama...Boku wa no kanashii...Boku wa no...kowai..." Ryou cried, tears streaming down his face relentlessly, dripping onto his hand and the bedspread. (Oh God...I'm so sad...I'm so...scared...)

"Ryou..." Yuugi whispered.

"Make it go away...Make the pain go away...Please...Just...Make it go away...Onegai..." Ryou begged. Yuugi got up off Yami's lap, walked over to Ryou's heaving and trembling form. He sat next to him, pulling him into a tight hug, soothing the boy until he fell asleep once again.

"Bakura...I swear on everything I believe in...I wont let you kill Ryou..." Yuugi said, sending one last prayer to the small albino boy he held so softly in his arms. (Gomen...I'm getting into the Ryou/Yuugi thing...^0^) 

~*~Round 11:00-Jounouchi and Seto's shift~*~

"Okay, thanks." Seto said. Honda had just finished telling them where Ryou was going that day. Ryou may have known that they were watching him but that didn't mean that he liked it. He tried ever chance he got to get away from them. They had quite a lot of fun when he lost Seto and Jou in the museum. 

"Alright, thanks guys see ya later." Honda said as he left for the day. 

"Why must you follow me everyday?" Ryou asked warily. Out of all of Yami's followers, stalkers if you will, Seto and Jounouchi were the ones easiest to get away from. All they did was stare at each other. It was totally obvious they were in love. Ryou smiled, it seemed everyone was in love. He knew Anzu was in love with Yuugi and that Mai was in love with Anzu. It was a vicious cycle. 'I wonder when all will be reveled...I...I wonder if anyone will end up sad...Or if anyone will end up happy...' Ryou thought. 'I feel so weak...I wonder how much longer I have...maybe 3-5 days...hmph...not that long...oh well...Not like anyone would miss me...' Ryou thought. 'I better try not to escape them this time...They'll just find me anyway...And who knows what could happen to me if someone...No, I cant think like that...I have to be strong for the time I have left.' 

"It's for your own good. We don't want you to get hurt. We care about you Ryou...We don't like seeing you like this." Seto said softly. 

"Yea...We dun wan' ya ta die...Damn Bakura! Damn him for what he's doin'!" exclaimer Jounouchi, angrily. Ryou sighed tiredly. 

"Its alright...I forgive him...I've always forgiven him...in fact that's what made him stop." Ryou said, giving a small smile. Seto looked as confused as Jou did. 

"What do you mean 'stop'?" Seto asked. Ryou's eyes glimmered.

"Oh? Yami never told you? Bakura never fully raped me..." Ryou began.

~*~Flashback~*~

Bakura threw Ryou back onto the bed, spreading his legs wide about his waist. He smiled lecherously. 

"Get ready angel..." Bakura slurred, pushing Ryou's shoulders down to steady himself. Ryou's face was red from crying, he stared into his yami's eyes. The sad thing about this was that Ryou was just as aroused as Bakura was, even though this was supposedly against his will. Bakura didn't have to go through a lot to make him hard, just a touch from him was enough to send the small tenshi overboard. He loved him so much...Ryou knew what Bakura was doping even if he did not. More tears flew down his face. "Ready?" Bakura asked, leaning down to try and focus his eyes on hikari and soon to be lover. Ryou's lips moved but no sound came out. Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Nani? Speak louder!" he yelled. Ryou's eyes flashed open as fresh tears filled them.

"I forgive you. I know you do not know what you're doing...So...I forgive you." Ryou said, not blinking his eyes away from Bakura's. Bakura's mind raced as he sobered up quickly. He squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them without the alcoholic gaze. He stared down at Ryou, shocked beyond belief. Then he realized what kind of a position they were in. 'Oh my Ra...no...' he thought. Ryou had shut his eyes, expecting the worst kind of pain ever. Broken; was the first word that came to his mind when he saw his light. 'I've broken my hikari...my poor hikari...Oh Ra please no...' Bakura thought. He quickly got off Ryou's hurt body and threw as many blankets as he could find on top of him. Ryou looked up in shock. 

"Gomen ne sai...Utsukushi tenshi...Gomen ne sai..." Bakura said before he bolted out of the house. (I'm so sorry...beautiful angel...I'm so sorry...) 

~*~End Flashback~*~

"And that's what happened." Ryou said. Seto and Jou looked at him in shock.

"Y-Yami never told us that...We thought Bakura had completely...Wow...So could Bakura have gotten rid of the alcohol that easily the whole time?" Seto asked.

"Only if he wanted to." Ryou said. 

"An' he finally wan'ed ta..." Jou said. Ryou blushed, half of him had wanted Bakura to continue.

"H-Hai..." Ryou said. 'Only because I love him...That's the only reason...I've been in love with him since the first day I saw him...He was an angel in disguise...A lone devil looking for a way out...I fell in love with that first confused look he gave...yami...Bakura...' Ryou thought, sitting back on the couch and sighing.

"That's wrong...I still cant believe he did that to you. I still can't believe you love him after what he did to you! That's one-sided love...It's not worth the pain it brings...Wanting death...Wanting it to put you out of your misery and end your pain and suffering...Ryou...If you'd only stop loving him you wouldn't be dying..." Seto said, eyes heavy and cast downward. Ryou glared at him.

"A lot easier said than done, Seto. Why don't you stop loving Jou if it hurts you so much? If you were in my shoes and Jou did what Bakura did to me to you, would you stop loving him?" Seto flushed, he was sure glad Jou stepped out to go to the bathroom.

"N-No..." Seto answered shyly. Jou moved behind a corner and listened to the conversation intently. He didn't mean to spy on Seto, he just had to know who Seto was in love with.

"No what? No, you wouldn't love someone like that...or no, you would never stop loving him because you know he's the one?" Ryou said, eyes deep and truthful.

"Iie! I could never not love him! I love him too much for that or anything to get in the way...One-sided love...hurts...so bad...To know that you'd do anything for that person without hesitation...and knowing they wouldn't do the same...In a way I am very much like Bakura...We both love someone who is too innocent and good for us..." Seto trailed off, sinking into the chair. 'W-What?! No way! Kaiba...he's in love with a guy?! But...but who?' Jealousy flared in Jou's body making his eyes darken. 

"How do you know if my yami loves me?" Ryou asked catching a bit of what he said that represented him. 

"I don't know. Call it an intuition." Kaiba said. Ryou snorted.

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Ryou asked. Jou decided enough was enough and he couldn't take anymore emotional pain so he stepped out from behind the corner.

"Tell who, what?" Jou asked. Seto stiffened when he spotted Jou. (Not like that!! O.o) He fought a blush and turned his head away. 

"Nothing." He said. Jou felt anger rise in the pit of his stomach but he stayed clam and sat next to Ryou, smiling at him. Ryou smiled back, seeing Seto's possessive glare. 

"Well, I'm going to get some rest. Honda and I played a rather nasty game of chess and I'm tired." Ryou murmured. (Ya know like a real hard game...) 

"OK..." Seto said, knowing fully why Ryou had done that. However strong the urges, nothing happened. They simply watched television until Anzu got there. 

"Where's Ryou?" she asked. Seto and Jou pointed to the bedroom and motioned for her to be quiet. 

"He's asleep. He and Honda played chess and you know who good Honda is..." Jou said. 

"Oh, OK, thanks you guys." Anzu said.

"Hi, Ja!" Jou said as he walked out. Seto nodded and left with Jou.

"I swear...those two..." she said giggling. 

~*~I dunno...I was young when I wrote this so the time frames are all f***ed up...Just like...A couple days later...~*~ 

'Wow I'm surprised I made it this far...Strong soul and spirit is what Yami told me...Yuugi said it was the heart of the cards...and they didn't want their master to die. I believe both of them. I haven't seen or heard from Bakura since that night with Yami...but...' Ryou was deep in thought. 'Ra, I'm so weak...I can barely move anymore...I supposed that's to be expected...My energy is nearly depleted. I'm going to die today...' 

"Do you need anything, Ryou?" Yuugi asked. 'It is about 9 PM and everybody is here...They're here to say goodbye...' Ryou thought solemnly.

"N-No...Yami...Yuugi...Is this the end?" Ryou asked, already knowing the answer. Yuugi tried to smile but his attempts were in vain. He burst into tears and threw himself onto Ryou who was lying on the bed. Ryou wrapped his arms around Yuugi and smiled sadly. "Shh...Don't worry, Yuugi...I'll be in a better place...Don't worry...I'll be happy there...In a place without one-sided love...without...pain and regret...Be happy for me...Onegai...Genki Yuugi...Onegai no watashi no...Onegai..." Ryou whispered, eyes slowly falling. (Please... happy Yuugi... please for me... please) Ryou smiled lightly as he slipped into a black void of nothingness, the last breath escaping his body as his eyes shut for the last time. 

"Iie...Iie..." Yuugi cried as he shook Ryou. "Iie! Anata no iie shinu wa! IIE!!" Yuugi screamed mercilessly. (No...no...no! You can't die! NO!)

He ran as fast as he could. Jumping and pushing random objects out of his way. He ran fast as the pain continued to pang at his already swollen heart.

"Masaka! Masaka!" he shouted, hoping beyond all hope he wasn't experiencing his hikari's demise deep in his heart. He ran into the building he once upon a time used to live in. The door slammed open with an audible bang and shit with even more force as he bolted toward his light's room, not stopping for all the treasure in the world. He shoved the door open and stood in its wake, panting roughly. All eyes were focused on him and all his eyes could see was Ryou. Everyone stared, helpless as more tears flew down all their faces. The only one not surprised by Bakura's sudden entrance was Yami, and when he did look up it was only to gaze onto the dead body of the innocent one they all used to know. He as lying in bed, a deathly color of white. Not moving…not breathing. Bakura gave a muffled cry as he lurched forwards onto the bed, grasping Ryou and holding onto him tightly. He rocked them back and forth, not letting go for anything in the world. It seemed like forever until Yami spoke. 

"This is all your fault, Bakura…I warned you…And even after that you knew! You knew this would happened! You knew from the very beginning! Ever since you left, you knew! You knew he'd die if you left…You've been given so many chances! And see now fate hasn't been too kind on your slacked ass! This is all your fault! Ryou is gone because of you! You killed your own light! Your fault he's dead…your fault his last thoughts were of you! Your fault he welcomed death! And it's your fault we'll never see him again…" Yami cried, tears trailing over old ones. Bakura squeezed his eyes shit and held a tighter grip onto Ryou's cold lifeless body, trying to warm him desperately. 

"IIE! I wont believe it! Iie…iie…iie….iie…You cant leave me Ryou! Ryou-chan…IIE!" Bakura screamed. 

~*~In the void~*~

Wandering…That seemed to fit the description to what he was doing, what he could only do…There was nothing. Just the impending darkness…overcoming any light he intended to bring…no light…so dark…

"Where…am I? Am I dead? I should be…Why am I in this darkness? Why haven't I crossed over yet?! Please…even here I can still feel the pain…" Ryou cried. This darkness was so similar to his yami's soulroom…The darkness welcoming him…he felt almost safe here…it felt almost like his yami was here…holding onto him…Ryou walked farther until a circular white projection came before him. He cocked his head at it. Was this his window to the outside world? He saw that once in a movie…could it work here as well?

"N…Nani?" he asked. He focused on it harder until it began to take shape. Ryou was shocked to see his yami in the window. What shocked him more was that…his yami was…crying. What? Impossible! His yami never cried! The figure in his arms that he seemed to be crying for began to focus. "Nandaiyo?! Boku wa…Kare…Honto…" Ryou trailed off, unable to continue his sentence as his mouth grew dry. The way his yami looked was so ethereal…The way he was rocking Ryou's dead body back and forth while crystalline tears continuously fell down porcelain cheeks.

"DOUSHITE!? DOUSHITE?! Why are you showing me this?! Are you doing this out of humor?! Do you find this funny?! Ah gods, stop mocking me! Yamete! Make it go away! ONEGAI!" Ryou cried out, grasping his hair in his hands. When it didn't vanish, he fell to his knees, sobbing and holding his head in his hands. "Onegai…" he whimpered. 

"You have to let him go." Now that wasn't his voice…Ryou looked up and saw that there was now sound to the small screen.

"Y-Yami…?" Ryou dared to question, recognizing the voice instantly. Yami walked up to Bakura, who was huddled over Ryou still.

"You can't hold him down! He's dead and its all your fault, now let him go!" Yami screamed. Bakura latched onto Ryou's dead form tighter.

"Onegai…onegai…Forgive me Ryou…onegai…" Bakura cried. "I wont let him go! I'll never leave him again!" Bakura yelled, the tears never once halting in their coarse of marring Bakura's once stoic face. 

"Bakura…Bakura…I want to go back to him…" Ryou cried. He looked up with tears in his eyes bit burned with defiance as he screamed into the void. "I WANT TO GO BACK! LET ME GO BACK! I WANT TO GO BACK TO BAKURA!" he screamed desperate to get out of the void and back into the arms of his yami. He squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head, more tears leaking out of his tightly shut eyelids. Just when he thought he'd never get back, he opened his eyes, feeling strangely disoriented. He was lying down and the familiar feel of Bakura's arms was around his body. He looked down and saw Bakura bent over his stomach crying. His sobs were deafening, such hurt felt sounds…Ryou smiled lightly as tears fell down his own face. He heard everyone gasp as he moved his hand to Bakura's cheek. He tenderly caressed it and slightly pushed for his head to face him. 

"Ryou…" Bakura cried, his beautiful chocolately brown eyes glazed and shimmering with tears. 

"Dame…dame da…Dame da no kanashii ni watashi…watashi…hakukashii." Ryou cried out, tears flowing in small rivers down his face. (Don't be sad for me, I am ashamed.) Bakura smiled and tenderly wiped away Ryou tears. 

"Dame ni no hakukashii…Boku mo hoshii ni no anata wa tanoshi…" Bakura whispered, his husky voice deep and sorrow filled. (Don't be ashamed, I want you to be happy.) Ryou smiled and flung his arms around Bakura's neck, crying into his shoulder. Bakura welcomed the light into his arms, never had he ever been so happy…his light wouldn't die…now that he was here and here to stay…his light would never die that way…Nothing could end his happiness…except the knowing feeling that Ryou could never love him as much as he loved him…

Owari~Fin~End~

**************************************************

Ying Fa: OMG!?!?!!? Did I ACTUALLY finish it?!?!?!?!?! I'm so proud of myself! I actually picked up this damned notebook! It's been how long since I actually looked at it?! Jeez I dunno…I know that was short so…I'll give you a teaser of the sequel, yes I know that is cruel because you all don't know WHEN I'll actually have it up…anyways, here ya go~

**********************************************

"Arigatou for driving us home, Mutou-sama, when yami got sick I got really scared…I'm glad I can be home to take care of him." Ryou said. Sugoroku nodded and left soon after helping Ryou in the house with his yami's unconscious body. Ryou grabbed a washcloth and put it under the cold water. He rung it out and set it on his yami's cooling forehead. "Yami…" Ryou whispered. His eyes widened when a flashback of when Bakura told him to call him by his name popped into his mind. He smiled and blushed when he remember in the dream what happened after his yami had said those words. His pants suddenly seemed a lot tighter than they had originally been. Bakura moaned and Ryou looked at him in worry. He got an idea and he closed his eyes shortly afterwards. 

/Yami?/ Ryou asked as he walked down the dark hallways of their minds. 

//Tenshi…// Ryou heard Bakura whisper. He jumped suddenly at hearing Bakura's voice surround him. Bakura grinned and moved out of the shadows, pulling Ryou's frightened body into an embrace. Ryou gasped, his eyes flaring wide. 

/Yami! What…What are you doing?!/ Ryou asked, fear clearly evident in his voice and eyes. Bakura's eyes were dull and had absolutely no light left in them. Ryou shuddered. Bakura locked his lips.

//Something I should have done a long time ago…// he whispered, huskily, claiming Ryou's mouth with his own. Ryou gasped again and tried desperately to push him away. 'This is wrong! He…he was being gentle before…But now he's…Yami please stop…please…don't let me lose my faith in you…' Ryou thought, bringing his hands up to push again his yami's chest. He finally was able to push him away as tears trailed down his face. 

/Onegai…onegai…yami…onegai…/ Ryou whimpered. /Dame…/ he whispered. Bakura smirked, letting his lust show through his eyes. Ryou gasped. He remembered that look. It was the same look he had give n him that fateful night…when…_that_ almost happened. Ryou gulped and Bakura began to advance on him. Ryou balled his fists and pounded onto Bakura's chest. /Dame! Yami! DAME!/ he shouted, pounding harder on his yami's chest. However, Bakura paid no attention to his struggles and continued to move over him, settling him down onto the floor and straddling his waist. Bakura pinned Ryou's legs beneath his own body and his arms high above his head. Tears fell, blurring his vision so badly he only saw colors. Bakura moved down Ryou's body, touching and groping any area that was available. Ryou screamed bloody murder, so loud he knew somebody would save him, but then he remembered that they were still in the hallway. He kept screaming, screaming until his throat was sore. /Yami-sama! YAMETE! KUDASAI!/ Ryou shouted. Bakura ripped his shirt off, exposing his slightly built chest and continued his torture downward. Ryou's eyes were growing red from crying and his throat hurt terribly…he didn't know how he was going to get out of this one…

***************************************************

Ying Fa: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm SO evil! Yes yes, Baku-chan tries to rape poor little Ryou-chan AGAIN! Don't kill me, there isn't much before this, just a little preview of Marik Yami and Bakura attending Ryou's school, thus the sickness and Sugoroku having to drive them home, that is his name isn't it? Sugoroku? Well anyways, later you'll all find out it was Marik's fault…Hey, this is the only fic I have with Marik and Malik in it isn't it? Wow…Well, they're so hard to write…I know they're so ooc in this fic…oh well. Remember to review! 


End file.
